1. Technical Field
The invention relates to fiber optic cables, and more particularly to an apparatus for restraining fiber optic cables.
2. Technical Background
When designing fiber optic cable networks it is necessary to provide so-called junctions or branch junctions for the fiber optic cables, with splices being formed between optical waveguides guided in the fiber optic cables at the junctions or branch junctions. In order to protect the spliced joints at the junctions or branch junctions, the spliced joints are laid in so-called cable sleeves, the fiber optic cables being inserted into an interior of a cable sleeve via a sealing body of the cable sleeve. The fiber optic cables are restrained outside or inside the cable sleeve with respect to tensile loading and possibly also torsional loading and bending loading, with special restraining apparatuses being used for this purpose.